


Slippery Parquet

by Holde_Maid



Category: Highlander (Movies), Highlander - All Media Types, Highlander: The Series
Genre: Challenge Response, Drabble, Dreamwidth, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-08
Updated: 2011-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-09 09:43:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7796962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holde_Maid/pseuds/Holde_Maid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Duncan is laying parquet, Methos is his usual self;<br/>Not sure where the challenge was originally, but it demanded that certain words should be used, including herringbone, deferring and audacious. :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slippery Parquet

**Author's Note:**

> As always, neither the Highlander franchise nor any part thereof belongs to me, but to Davis/Panzer and maybe some others. I intend no copyright infringement or harm. If anything, this is to promote the franchise for free. For of course I make no money off my fanfic.

Duncan was arranging wood for the parquet piece by piece. "Yep,” he grinned proudly after a while, "that looks right.”  
"Actually, wrong herringbone,” Methos contradicted. "That piece should go above this one, if you want to create the effect you liked so much.”  
"Fine, so …” He surveyed his work. "I have to do it all over again. You couldn’t have been so audacious to tell me that before I finished this row?”  
Methos just smiled. Of course he could have. But it was way more fun deferring that to watch Duncan’s capable hands follow a red herring.


End file.
